Targeted
by Alpha1214
Summary: He is living the perfect life. Famous at school, rich and no complications in his life. That is until his fathers dies in a strange accident. Now he is being targeted by worlds most dangerous man, Kronos and he doesn't even know why. Agent chase has been sent for his protection. Will she be able to protect him or fail her task? AU/OCC
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever fanfic. So hey guys I wrote this story because I was inspired by the tv show chuck I don't know of you have ever heard of it but its amazing. Not everything is in from chuck but some of the things. So enjoy.**

**I dont own PJO OR CHUCK**

* * *

The ticking of the grandfather clock, on the corner of the room, echoed through the quite room. Ron Barrett, one of the best agents in CIA who was now consultong the new comers, sat behind his mahogany desk, tapping his fingers on it, waiting for the arrival of the Director of CIA.

Today he was quite tensed because this case was getting complicated day by day. kronos sent one of his best men after the asset. They had to keep him safe at all cost.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Not everyday mission like these crossed him before. The intercom on his desk buzzed and his secretary Alisha's voice blared from the speakers, "Mr Barrett your four 'o clock is here."

He pressed the talk button, "Send her in. Thank you, Alisha."

"Right away, sir."

He stood up from his desk and straighten his suit and tie. It wasn't everyday that the director of the CIA came to visit him.

The door knob twisted and with a click it it swung open. A tall, slender woman stepped inside, her walk was smooth and confident. Her hair was tied into a neatly bun.A pair of sky blue eyes met his own eyes as her hand moved forward to shake his.

"Mr Barrett it's pleasure to meet you, finally."

He swallowed and took her hand in his her grip firmer than he had thought. "You too, Director Eliot."

"Please call me Joyce." He nodded and gestured towards the chair across the desk from him. "Take a seat and ,please call me Ron."

So both of them, after settling down, started discussing the case. "I'm sure you're aware of why I asked for a meeting with you?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes I'm certainly aware of it. The Jackson's case." Ron fought the nervousness the women in front of him brought out of him.

"Yes as you know that Posiedon Jackson was attacked while coming back home from his mission. There were holes in his cars which meant that they were firing. But when they soon found out that the car was bullet proof they sped their vehicle and went straight into his car which then rolled off the road. Quite unfortunate of him but our enemies knew that he was the best we had. And now they are after his son because of what information he has against them. The poor kid does not even know that his father gave him something very precious before he went on that mission. Posiedon knew what he was in for when going on that mission." Joyce leaned forward on Ron's desk tapping her fingers awaiting for an answer.

"Yes, that's true, and I got information from a resource that one of the men of Kronos have been sent to Goode High to try to eliminate him as soon as he gets the chance. But I've have decided that ill send two of my best agents to protect him from any kind of threat."

"Well, call them, I need to discuss this case with them." Replied Joyce

"Very well." Ron pressed the intercom button and said

"Alisha could you please send both of our agents in. We need to discuss some important matters."

"Okay sir." Came a reply from his secretary.

"And please send Chiron in also." He got the same reply and both the director and Ron waited patiently for them.

* * *

Annabeth and Thalia were in the training room with guns in their hand. The scent of gunpowder was in the air. Both were waiting for their target to come out again.

Annabeth was behind a wall, her gun in both hand against her chest. She inched closer to the edge of the wall to get a closer listening for any kind of movement. And as soon as she did, she came out of her hiding position and shot all the wooden dummies, one by one of course but that took only a second or two, straight where a persons heart would be. Satisfied with her work she let a smile slowly come to her face.

"Why do you have to get all of them. Can't you give any other person a chance." Thalia asked, obviously annoyed at not getting to use her skills.

"Awww ,you just had to ask me and I would have let you. I mean its not my fault that I'm quicker than you." She replied grinning at Thalia knowing that this will annoy her more.

"Whatever next time you won't be getting any of them." As soon as she said that, Annabeth's phone beeped telling her that she was asked to report to her boss office ASAP.

"Ahan, keep telling yourself that but anyways did you get a message from Alisha." She asked Thalia ,still confused of why she was being called to the office.

"I don't know let me check my phone." She took her phone out and saw that indeed there was a message.

"Yes I got one come on let's go." She said that, picked her bag up and starting making her way towards Ron Barrett's office.

She just sighed and followed her. Once they got near their boss's office Annabeth started getting nervous. From the outside she showed confidence, but inside she was nervous like hell. Both of them took a deep breath and entered the office.

The first thing they noticed was a woman sitting there looking at her Blackberry with a frown on her face. They instantly knew that it was Director Eliot and this caused Annabeth's nerves to explode. The second thing they noticed was that Mr Barrett had a worried look on his face. Chiron, their trainer, was also present there.

"Mr Barrett you called for us?" Thalia asked and she didn't look nervous at all.

"Ah yes, please take a seat. Director, would you like to tell them the situation or shall I proceed?" Barrett asked the director. She looked up from her phone finally acknowledging their presence.

"Ah yes. Please proceed, Ron." She said with such confidence that it added to Annabeth's nervousness.

"Very well then. Agents, we have got a mission for you. I'm sure both of you have heard of Agent Jackson right?" He asked us and we nodded confirming that we have heard of him.

"Well he has been killed my Kronos forces. He had been our best agent and its very unfortunate for us to loose him but we must move on. His son Perseus Jackson... Do you find something funny Agent Grace?" He asked Thalia. Thalia's eyes went wide, for getting caught, and shook her head no. Annabeth just rolled her eyes, even though the name was quite funny, they had serious matters in their hands. This was no time for jokes.

Mr Barrett gave her a warning look. "As I was saying, Perseus Jackson has a key to his father's locker which has all the secrets against Kronos. Posiedon has been collecting all the evidence against Kronos. But the boy doesn't know anything about his father being an agent, who Kronos is or what the key is about. Also Kronos sent one of his men to Goode Highschool where Perseus studies. So I'm sending both of you to Goode Highschool to protect Mr Jackson from any kind of threat. Your apartments will be in the same building as Mr Jackson and his mother. And please secure your identities. No one should be aware of who you are. And Chiron, you will be sent as a teacher over there to keep a close eye on him."

"Okay Ron. I shall have a close look on him and I can assure you that these ladies are the best agent I've ever trained. So you don't need to worry about anything."

"Yes Chiron I trust you and agents I shall get your names registered with Goode Highschool and your schedules will match Mr Jackson's." said Ron satisfied with his trainer and agents.

"Well ,now that this is settled I have to go. I have to go meet with other associates. And agents, I want positive news." With that said Director Eliot got up, shook hands with Mr Barrett, nodded towards Chiron and gave a small smile to the agents.

Annabeth blew out the air she had been holding and looked at Mr Barrett.

"I know, Agent Chase, that this is your first mission and you seem to be nervous but..."

"Please, I'm anything but nervous. I can handle this very easily so you don't need to worry at all." Replied Annabeth cockily. She thought she was the best and could do it very easily but, for that, only time can tell.

"It's great to hear that you'll handle the case with ease. After all, you have qualified to be the best. Your training is marvelous, and I'm sure you'll be able to handle this case easily. Also, Chiron and agent Grace will be there with you. Now you have to go get ready for school. You'll be leaving for New York first thing in the morning. Now, you may leave." He said and with a final look all of them left his office.

"Tomorrow is going be a big day."thought Annabeth.

Both Thalia and Annabeth went back to their homes to start packing their belongings. Both hoped for the best.

* * *

**So how was the chapter. I hope good cuz then I can update it. If not that's a case for afterwards so review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so how was the first chapter. I have no clue seriously the thoughts behind my story but I hope they are all good. So here is the next chapter enjoy.**

**I don't own PJO**

* * *

**It was drizzling. There were people, gathered around in a circle, all in black. The sky was gray and the leaves were rustling around in the almost lifeless air. The atmosphere was gloomy.**

The woman's ,who was standing in the middle, face was stained with tears and her eyes, swollen with grief . A bout of fresh tears fell over the previously-fallen ones.

A boy of about sixteen or seventeen was standing next to her, trying to comfort her. Though he also found it hard to prevent his own tears falling. He had a four year old girl in his arm who didn't have any idea of what was happening around her and was curiously looking at the coffin and thinking why her father was in a box ,sleeping with flowers over him.

She turned her questioning stare towards her brother, who sadly just shook his head and held onto her more tightly.

Soon it was time to say their last goodbye to the man before they buried him. The boy went up to the coffin and put a football with it. It was same football his father and him used to play when the boy was young. The little girl in his arms also put a small red rose with her father and then they stood up. After that everything was a blur.

Soon when everyone was about to leave, a man came up to him and said

"Percy, son, if you need anything, you could always come to me okay." Paul Blofis was Percy's, the seventeen year boy, fathers best friend.

"I know, Paul. Ill keep that in mind." Percy replied and after a short conversation they bid goodbyes and Percy went to his mother whose cheeks were still stained with dry tears and had a far away look.

"Come on, Mom, time to go home." He said and put his other arm around his mothers shoulders, to give her support. Once they reached the car, he settled his mother on the front seat and helped her put on the seat belt. Next he put Sophia, his sister on the back seat.

"Okay now do not take this seat belt off until I say so okay." He told her sternly and she just nodded tiredly. Sophie had the strange habit of taking off her seat belt.

"Good girl." With that, he kissed her forehead and closed her door. He took a deep breath and then climbed into the car and starting driving back to their apartment. The ride back was very quiet. His mom usually talked so much that he was not used to her being so quite.

Once they were outside their building, Percy got out from the car and opened the back door. What he saw next made him smile. Sophie was sleeping with her mouth open, little drool on the side of her mouth, her head tilted towards the other side hugging her teddy bear tightly.

"My little angel", he thought as he opened her seat belt and picked her up. She stirred for a moment but then again she fell back into a deep slumber. He then went around the car and opened the door for his mom. She sat their motionless with a blank look on her face. Percy just sighed and shook his mother.

"Mom come on we're here." She just looked at him with those blank dull eyes and slowly got out of the car. As soon as she got out, she felt as the world was spinning and was about to fall down if his son hadnt had his arm around her instantly.

"Mom are you okay. When was the last time you ate?" He asked her worriedly. He knew that she was still in a trauma but she had to stay strong for Sophie. She just shook her head indicating she didn't remember.

"Okay ,cumon mom, let's get you something to eat." With that, they started making their way towards the building. As they entered, the doorman gave them a sad smile and asked if they needed help. Percy just smiled back and shook his head no.

They reached the elevator got in it and pressed The button for 5th floor. Once they reached their floor, they starting walking towards their apartment. Once they reached outside their apartment door, he released his mother and took out the keys to open the door. He told his mother to go into the kitchen and sit there. She nodded and made her way towards the kitchen. Percy was about to follow her in when Sophie mumbled sleepily

"Percy I dropped my teddy." I looked at her and then behind her and saw that it was lying on the floor.

"Okay boo, lets go get it." They made their way towards the teddy. He tried to bend down and grab it but was having a little problem picking it up because he was holding Sophie. He was about to try again when a hand came in front of him and picked it up for him. He looked up to see a girl, about his age, with long blonde hair and gray eyes. She was tall and slender. verall she was beautiful.

"Here you go ,sweetie." She gave Sophie her teddy with a smile.

"Boo ,what do you say when someone helps you?" Percy asked his sister with a stern look.

"Thank you." She mumbled sleepily.

"You're welcome." She said still smiling towards the little adorable girl.

"Thank you again.."

"Chase. Annabeth Chase."

"Well. Thank you, Annabeth. I'm Percy Jackson. I see you just shifted here." He said nodding towards the cartons outside her apartment.

"Yeah, shifting is a tough job." She said with a smile.

"Yes ,it is, but anyways I have to go now ,this little one here is starting to get irritated. So see ya." He said giving her a smile.

"Yeah see ya." With that she turned around moving towards her apartment.

He just smiled, looked at his sister and said "Come on ,boo, lets get you to bed." With that they went inside their apartment.

Percy went up stairs to Sophie's room and tucked her in the bed. He turned on the night light so she wouldn't get scared at night.

He kissed her forehead and said "Goodnight boo sweet dreams." Sophie mumbled a good night and was fast asleep. He just smiled at her innocence and left the room.

Once he was downstairs, he went into the kitchen and said, "Okay mom what do you..." But when he looked up he saw his mother laying on the floor, her face pale and eyes closed

"Mom!" He shouted and rushed towards his mothers side. "Come on mom wake up." He got up to get a glass of water to sprinkle it on her in hope of waking her up. But she didn't. He quickly checked her pulse. He could hardly feel it. He quickly took out his phone and dialed 911 and asked for help. They said that they'd be there in 5 mins.

Soon there was a knock on the door and he quickly opened it. The paramedics rushed in with a stretcher. They put his mother on the stretcher and rushed out the door. He followed them till they were outside the building.

"Sir ,are you coming with us." One of the paramedics asked was about to nod when he remembered Sophie was sleeping in their apartment.

"No, you please rush her to the hospital. Ill get my sister and reach there as soon as possible." They nodded, quickly closed the door zoomed down the asphalt.

Percy was feeling numb while walking back to his apartment. But when he was outside the apartment, he just let all of it out crumbled down to the floor and started crying. He was exhausted. First his father dying and then his mother fainting. It was all too much. Also his mom and him had to take care of a four year old innocent child who was currently sleeping peacefully unaware of anything.

He just kept crying until his eyes were dry and with all his energy he got up to pick his sister, car keys and rush to the hospital.

* * *

**So how was the next chapter. Good or bad for me it's only one way to find out. By reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews appreciating it very much. Now there is this reviewer bazingavixen, the one who helped me with this chapter. So a special thanks to her. Do u think Percy and Annabeth should fall in love so soon. If yes then bazingavixen you win the battle and if no obviously I win it. So anyways here's the next chap Read and please review I'm in need of them.**

**I DON'T OWN PJO**

* * *

The bright sun light came from the window and straight into his eyes. This woke him and he blinked a few times before he got adjusted to it. He was in an unfamiliar room. He saw his sister above him sleeping peacefully. The couch he was sleeping on was quite uncomfortable and suddenly memories from last night came back.

He tried to sit up but Sophie was making it hard for him to sit up. He looked at the time which was hanging on the opposite wall. It was 9:30am.

Finally he stood up with Sophie still in his arm sleeping. He carefully laid her down on the couch and made his way up to his mother who was still asleep. He took a seat next to the bed and sighed. He held her hand and laid his head next to the jointed hands.

He sat there for 20 mins when he felt his mother stir. He jerked his head up and saw his mother slowly opening her eyes.

"Mom thank god you're awake."

"Percy?" Her voice cracked. He quickly got up and grabbed the glass of water by her bed side and gave it to her. After she had drowned the whole glass she asked

"Where are we?" She asked trying to sit up. He helped her up

"We're at the hospital mom. You fainted. Do you know how worried you got me. Sophie's been crying the whole night asking if you were okay. I tried to comfort her but she kept crying until she fell asleep. You know how much it broke my heart." He asked her a little angry with her for not taking care of herself.

"Mom you need to take care of yourself. At least do it for Sophie."

"I'm sorry Percy. I know I should be taking care of myself but you know these past couple of days has been hard." She said her voice broke at the end of the sentence. He hugged her.

"Oh mom I know. But please do this for Sophie." He said still hugging her. "Okay no more crying." He moved back from the embrace and wiped her tears. They heard some shuffling behind them.

"Mommy!" Sophie ran up to her mom and crushed her in a loving hug with her tiny body.

"Hi darling." She said hugging her daughter tightly.

"Mommy why were you sleeping for so long. I got scared."

"Oh sweetie there's nothing to be afraid off. Look now I'm awake and after a little while we could go back home and bake some blue cookies." She said kissing her Sophie on the cheek.

"Yayy." She jumped on the bed.

"Boo slow down don't jump on the bed." Percy said picking her up from the bed. He started tickling her and she started laughing uncontrollably.

"Percccyyyy leave me." She shouted still laughing hard. Percy started laughing too but nevertheless put her back down.

"Okay mom I have to go tell the doctors you're awake so they can come and check you. Boo don't jump on the bed okay." He kissed Sophie's cheek and went outside. He looked around and saw Dr Gary going down the hallway.

"Doctor wait." I called out and ran towards him. He stopped and turned around.

"Is everything alright Percy. Has your mother woken up yet?" He asked and I nodded

"Well lets go and check her blood pressure, shall we?"

"Yes." He said and they went back to his mothers room. Percy opened the door and called out

"Mom the doctors here." She was braiding Sophie's hair. She looked up and smiled at us.

"Hello Mrs Jackson. How are you feeling this fine morning." He asked while come up to her, a file in his hand checking the monitor next to her bed.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy but that's all." She replied

"Well I'm going to check your blood pressure and then I'm going to take a test to check your glucose level. Then you're off to home. But it shall take a few hours. About 4-5." He told her and looked up from the file. He took her blood pressure which appeared to be normal.

"Your blood pressure is normal which is a very good thing."

"Okay doctor thanks." Sally said and the doctor nodded and left the room.

"Percy you should go home. Get freshened up, have some breakfast and then come back. Until then maybe I'm free and then we could go back home." Percy was about to protest when his mother cut him off

"Percy, Sophie's hungry anyways. Just go home and then come back. I will be fine, I promise." She gave him a stern look. He was reluctant but just sighed and nodded.

"Come on boo lets go get some breakfast and then maybe we could go to the park huh?" Percy said looking at his sister who brightened up at that idea. She nodded eagerly. He just laughed and picked her up.

They went to Starbucks where they had pancakes. Sophie had a chocolate shake and after taking a gulp from it she had a foam mustache. She tried to wipe it with her tongue but she couldn't. Percy just smiled at her adorableness, snapped a picture of her on his phone and helped her wipe it off with a napkin.

After having finished their breakfast, they went to Central Park. It was Sophie's favorite park.

Once they reached there, Sophie ran towards the swings laughing all the way. Percy smiled to and went to sit on the bench near the swings.

He let his eyes roam around, until they landed on someone. He tried to remember where he had seen her before and who she was but then realized that it was was jogging and had earphones in her ears which were attached to the iPod nana clipped to her tank top. His attention came back to his sister as she cried:

"Percy!"

"What happened?" He asked .

"Help me on the swings please." She said giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He sighed and nodded. She smiled brightly at me and they made their way towards the swings. After a few pushes on the swing, he was again sitting on the bench looking at Sophie playing around.

Suddenly someone sat next to him and he turned to see Annabeth drinking water from her bottle. She finished drinking, looked at him and smiled

"Percy, right." He nodded

"And you're Annabeth." She just laughed. Then suddenly she became serious and said

"I heard about your father. I'm so sorry and then with what happened with your mother, must be hard." She said with sympathy and put a hand on his. He just smiled sadly and said

"Yes it is but thank you anyways." She was about to say something when they heard a loud cry from behind them. Percy looked towards the swings and saw Sophie clutching her knee, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Oh god Sophie." He jumped off the bench and ran towards her.

He fell down next to her to take a look on her injured leg. There was a long gash with blood coming out of it.

"Oh, what do I do." He asked practically to no one. Someone else sat down next to him and he looked to see Annabeth examining the cut.

She gestured Percy to move a little. He did what she said. She looked at the cut a little longer and then asked Percy

"Do you have a tissue by any chance." He looked in his pocket and luckily found one. He quickly took it out and gave it to her. Annabeth made the tissue wet and put it near the cut

"Okay sweetie this is going to hurt only a little. So just grab your brothers hand and if u feel pain just squeeze his hand okay." Annabeth asked Sophie. She just nodded still crying. She slowly lowered in on the cut and cleaned it. Sophie winced and squeezed Percy's hand rather tightly but soon the cut was clean and it stopped bleeding. Annabeth took out a bandage from her pocket and she slowly put it on the cut.

"Boo are u okay now?" Percy asked wiping the tears of her face. She nodded and Percy picked her up in his arms. He gave Annabeth a grateful look and said

"Thank you so much."

"Nah it was nothing big. But I need to ask you a favor though." Percy nodded for her to go on

"Well you know that I'm new here. And I don't anything about New York. So I was wondering if you could show me around the city." Did she just asked me out, Percy thought.

"I could be your guide for a day or two." He replied smiling

"Cool, well what do you say about tomorrow if you're free?" She asked

"Perfect. So see you till then. I have to get going now. Need to go to the hospital and check on mom, bye." He said while backing away. She just waved at him, flashed him a smile and went back to her jogging.

* * *

**so how was it. I hope awesome. You need to tell me so review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys whats up. So I had been having a little problem on what to write next but I finished it. Might be loads of mistake sorry for that but anyways here's the next chap hope you like it.**

**I don't own pjo**

* * *

The scent of sweat hung heavy in the air as the situation got more tricky. The blonde was creating a strategy against her opponent while they were circling each other. They'd been training for the past three hours. This time it was hand to hand combat.

Her hands were on her side, as an act of nonchalance. But anyone knowing her well enough, knew that she was strong and flexible. Her years of training made her smart. Her stance was casual, not tensed at all. She was waiting for being attacked.

Thalia's eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched before she charged at Annabeth. She tried to kick her but Annabeth easily deflected it. She unleashed a couple of punches but all went in vain. To a normal person the impact of the punches would have been so hard, that he would have at least have broken her ribs but to another trained fighter it was nothing big. Just a new challenge. She easily blocked all the attacks.

"Hit me back already. You're not making it fun." Said Thalia clearly irritated by her lack of response towards their training.

"Nah I'd take my time. Besides I'm having fun." There were another set of kicks and punches and finally Annabeth got bored of the game. When Thalia sent another kick, she quickly grabbed her leg, twisted it,not so hard though, sending her down on the mat. Thalia let out a gush of air. Annabeth quickly pinned her to the around with her wrists above her head.

"And I win again. Better luck next time honey." Annabeth said with a smug smile on her face. Thalia just huffed at that with a frown on her face.

"How come you always win." Thalia said still frowning at her. Annabeth just shrugged and got up from her.

"I'm just better than you." She said knowing this will piss Thalia off.

"No you're not. You ah... Just got lucky. Yes that's it."

"Keep telling yourself that." Thalia just scowled at that and muttered something incoherent.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked her voice laced with sweetness.

"Oh nothing. By the way Barrett said that he would have a meeting up at the conference hall in about one hour so get ready. Meet you there." With that said Thalia went out of the room, probably to get ready.

* * *

About an hour later, both of them were at the conference hall waiting for their boss. Chiron was already there sitting on one of the chair with a file in his hands. He looked up at them and gave them a smile. They smiled back and took a seat also. After another 5 minutes, the screen lit up and showed the face of their boss.

"Agents great to see you have settled in New York. I hope everything is fine till now." Both of the agent nodded.

"And you have seen base also. All the trainings will be held here. And the equipments that are required are available. Both of you have seen your apartment also. Now lets get on with the business. School is starting from Monday, three days from now. I have talked with the school about your schedules. And Chiron you're send to Goode as a teacher. You shall keep a close eye on Perseus and let no threat near him. And keep your identities hidden until necessary. Now agents you may leave I need to have a word with Chiron."

"Yes sir." Both of them nodded and left.

"Chiron a real threat is on its way. If we make a little mistake, it could mean a great damage. Kronos has been planing to make a device which can cause destruction. That device could hack all the satellites and release a virus. That device releases rays that could kill people. Poseidon, when spying on Kronos, found the plans and stole them so he could give it to the government. Poseidon must have kept the file somewhere. Some where hidden and Perseus only has the access to it. But the real deal is, he isn't aware of his father being an agent or of Kronos. Then how come he is the clue to solving the missing puzzle. But Kronos thinks Perseus has the file hidden somewhere and he would do anything to get them back even if it takes to terminated any one in the way."

"Ron there is no where safe for him now. We have to keep him under our eyes at all times and I will do anything in my will power to keep him safe at all cost."

"I know Chiron, I know but anyways. Only time will tell what awaits us in the future. Now you should be leaving. Tell the ladies the basic things they need to know and keep me updated of the situation. Now I have to go, bye Chiron."

With that said the screen went blank. With a sigh, Chiron also left to start Annabeth and Thalia's training again.

* * *

"So Annie how was your date with the kid huh? Must be loads of fun now right." Thalia asked with a teasing smile, as she plopped down on Annabeths couch. Annabeth scowled at the word date.

"Thalia how many times do I need to tell you it wasn't a date. It was getting to know the asset we need to protect. And Ron said we need to at least earn his trust so there will be no further questions."

"I was just messing with you." Thalia laughed

"Yeah yeah whatever." She rolled her eyes

"But seriously what did you guys do?"

"Well nothing really. I asked him to be my guide and he agreed. We hung out at different places."

"So got any clue of what kind of a person he is?"

"Well my first impression was he is clumsy. I mean he almost tripped like 4 times today. But he is nice and not very hard to deal with." Thalia just nodded at that.

"Anyways tomorrow we have a school remember or you just forgot?"

"Ughh don't remind me. I'm dreading the day." Thalia groaned. Annabeth just laughed as she went into kitchen to get Thalia and herself a drink. She called out as she opened the fridge, "Hey Thals whatdya need?"

"A coke would work." A muffled voice came from the lounge. Annabeth took out two Coke cans and went back to the lounge. As she entered, she saw Thalia laying face down on the couch.

"Hey loser move aside I need to sit also." Annabeth said as she put the coke cans on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Never I'm too lazy to move. Go sit somewhere else." She replied

"Where else will I sit. As you can see there's no other place to sit." She replied rolling her eyes at Thalia's laziness.

"Well then sit on the floor. Heard its quite comfy besides the fact that your butt hurts after a while but I'm sure you'll survive."

"Oh such an awesome friend you are." Annabeth replied sarcastically.

"That I am." Replied Thalia grinning up at her.

"Okay enough with the games, move or I will sit on you and I'm not joking at all."

"Yeah as if."

"You asked for it." With that said Annabeth jumped and sat on Thalia's back, earning an ouch from her.

"Get off me woman. You weigh freaking hundred tonnes." Thalia groaned

"Excuse me did you just call me fat."

"As a matter of fact yes I did. Now get off me before I die. I'm too young to die and if I do I promise to keep haunting u down until you die." Thalia said dramatically

"You're exaggerating my friend. Stop being a drama queen." Annabeth said while rolling her eyes. She got off her and Thalia sighed in relief. She stood up and stretched.

"My back hurts. Damn you Annabeth." She said while glaring daggers at Annabeth.

"Stop being whiny and grow up. Anyways I'm going to go sleep." She said as she started making her way towards her bedroom.

"So early dude it's only 8." Thalia gave her an incredulous look.

"Early to bed and early to rise makes a woman healthy, wealthy and wise." She replied, "Good night my friend." With that she closed the door behind her back.

"Is this girl crazy?" Asked Thalia particularly to no one. She just shrugged and switched the television on.

* * *

**so how was it. I hope good but it all depends on you. So reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys i know im updating this after like a long time but i just couldnt understand what to write. I have the whole plot but i just cant think how to write so maybe i might delete it but till then i hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

The dissonance of the busy street faded in the background as the man on the other side of the road saw Percy Jackson walking down the road towards his school.

There was a little girl walking by her side holding on to his hand, meeting his log strides by skipping.

"That must be his sister." The man muttered to himself and then gave a short evil laugh.

"This will be a piece of cake." He said,walking away while taking his phone out making a call to someone.

"I've got my eyes on the target, when do you want me to eliminate him?" After listening to what the guy on the phone said, he grinned maniacally and said

"You won't see what hit you Percy Jackson."

**Earlier that morning:**

He couldn't understand what was happening or where he was. He was in a white never ending room and he knew he was dreaming. He was trying to figure out what he should do when someone, with a familiar voice, said his name

"Percy?" He knew whose voice was this and he quickly spun around to see his father standing there. He rushed towards him and hugged him tight. Poseidon hugged him back with a smile on his face.

"Dad you're alive. Oh god please someone tell me this is true." Percy kept mumbling in hope that maybe yes he was alive.

"Hey son calm down, I'm here come on lets sit down." He guided him to a bench and made him sit down.

"Dad what happened? I mean how could you leave us alone. You know mom has almost shut herself from us and Sophie, she doesn't even know what is happening."

"Percy it wasn't my intention to leave you but its faith. You cant fight faith and i know you will be able to keep the evil away from you and your family. From now your life is going to change for better or worse, just have faith in yourself. I believe in you and I know you will succeed with the mission I wasn't able to complete. If i would have been just a little more vigilant but it doesn't matter now." He said with a grim smile on his face.

"Dad what are you talking about. What mission?"

"Keep your family safe percy, you're their only hope now. Now its time for me to go but percy always keep in mind, ill always be in your heart." Poseidon kissed his sons forehead and starting moving backwards.

"Dad please dont go." Percy cried but his father was fading ways slowly.

"Remember in hard times what you need to most will always be near you where you will least expect it. Dont go far away searching for it."

Percy jerked awake breathing heavily. It was a dream after all. But he didnt understand what was happening. It happened to quickly but at that moment he thought to himself if dreams could reveal messages.

* * *

"Hey Percy, do I seriously have to go to school. I just wanna sleep." Sophie asked Percy with her big wide blue eyes and an adorable pout. Percy was a sucker for this face but he just shook his head and laughed.

"Well you little munchkin, if you go to your school like a good girl and behave well I'll buy you an ice cream." Percy laughed when he saw his sisters face brighten up.

"Promise?" She asked

"Yes promise."

"Yayyy, I love you Percy." She hugged Percy's leg tightly. Percy just laughed at the small girl and picked her up.

"Love you to boo." They were walking to Sophie's school to drop her there. While walking percy had that weird feeling if someone was watching them. So as an instinct he stopped and looked around. Nothing seemed out of ordinary expect a man on the opposite road, standing near a pole, looking at him. But that could have been his imagination because as a blink of an eye he vanished.

"What happened percy why did we stop?" His sisters voice brought him back from a trance. He just shook his head and smile at her

"Nothing lets go."

After dropping Sophie he started towards Goode high school. It was his junior year and he was going to try out for the swim team this year along with the quarterback for the football.

The building of his school loomed straight ahead. He looked around as many of the students, books clutched in their hands and bags hugging their frames, trying to hurry into the building.

And the drama of high school begins from now on thought percy as he saw Luke and his gang sat on the front of building on the stairs. The head Luke Castellan also the jerk of school looked up and saw him making his way into the school.

"Hey Jackson whats up. Hows your daddy, oh sorry i forgot he's dead." Luke smirked at him while others snickered.

"Hey Luke hows your mom. Oh sorry i forgot shes already half dead in that mental asylum which im sure is soon going to be your new home." Percy replied with a calm but deadly voice. Everyone ooed at this while Luke's smirk fell off his face.

"Come on guys lets go." He said while getting up moving past Percy, pushing him on their way.

"Jerks." He muttered while giving them a glare.

"Hey Jackson nice one." Percy grinned and turned around to greet his cousin Nico.

"Di angelo whats up man." They fist pumped each other grinning.

"Nothing much man. How you holding

up and hows Aunt Sally?

"Ive been better and mom is not doing good." He said with a grim face.

"Dont worry man with the time everything will get back to normal." He patted his back.

"Yeah I..." But he was cut off by a car entering the school gates. It was a black slick Porsche convertible. There were two people inside the car. They sure loved to make an entrance, Percy thought.

As soon as the car parked at a empty spot, near the courtyard, the passenger door opened to reveal a tall girl with short choppy hair. She was wearing a black shirt with denim jeans, black sneakers and ray bans on her eyes. Percy looked to his side to see Nico's mouth hanging open. He was amused by his expression.

"Hey man close your mouth before a fly goes in there." He said while he pushed his jaw close.

"Shut up." Nico replied glaring at Percy. He just laughed and looked back at that car. Now it was his jaw which was hanging open.

The other girl who got out of that car was about 5"8 inches tall with long blonde hair. She was wearing a gray shirt with denim shorts and also wearing glasses. God she was beautiful he thought, as he watch them going into the school building. Everyone was staring at them and the girls just smirked.

"Close your mouth dude or the flies would go in." Nico said while doing the same thing, closing his jaw, Percy did to him a while ago.

"Whatever man lets go we are getting late." With that said he started entering the school premises also.

"But Percy you gotta admit those girls are hot." Nico said while catching up with Percy. He rolled his eyes and just said

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Once they were inside, the halls were crowed with the student body. Some pushing their friends. Some bullying the nerds. Luke and his group were standing besides his locker laughing. Typical high school.

"Hey Nico have you gotten your schedule?"

"Yeah i have. You go get your schedule while i wait besides your locker."

"Yeah see you in a few." He waved at him and starting making his way through the crowds of students towards the office. He entered the room and went to the desk where Mrs Smith was sitting.

"Morning Mrs Smith. How are you this fine morning?" He smiled at her.

"Oh Percy morning to you too and im perfectly well." She replied with a brightening smile.

"I needed my schedule."

"Oh yeah here it is thought i need to ask you a favor? I was just about to call you anyways." She asked him while handing a paper to him. While reading his schedule he asked her

"Yeah?"

"I want you to show these two young ladies their classes." Percy looked up from his paper to see the two girls from the parking area. Now Percy had a good look on the blonde girl and he immediately recognized her. He can never forget those beautiful gray eyes.

"Annabeth?" She looked up and saw it was Percy.

"Hey Percy. I didnt know you go to Goode." She said smiling her brilliant smile.

"Yeah well that makes the two of us."

"Yup and oh this is Thalia my best friend." She gestured towards the other girl.

"Hey." She muttered least bothered.

"Great you all know each other. Now get going before your get late." Mrs Smith said.

"Okay bye Mrs Smith."


End file.
